I Wasn't Expecting This
by Chasm-chan
Summary: My sister and I had a happy life but when our parents joined the army, it changed our lives, not always for the better. Three years later and their still alive but what happens when they don't want us anymore and dump us off with some, well, weird characters? Our lives will never be the same again. Story inspired and loosely based of the stories written by 21 Jellybeans.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't expecting this

By Water Toa (mainly) and Chasm-Chan

Original Plot line by 21Jellybeans

My sister and I never expected much from our parents, but when they joined the army that threw us. Three years later and their still alive but what happens when they don't want us anymore and dump us off with some, well, weird characters? Read and find out!

Prologue

Dear Diary

Since you're new, I guess I should start at the beginning.

My sister and I have a somewhat sheltered life. Ever since we were young we've been homeschooled and the only kids we really got close to were from church. Then we moved and that ended that. My sister, three years younger then me at 13, is and was great at making new friends but I, at 16 became a loner. I have one friend and that is fine with me. We moved from Akron, Ohio to Cincinnati, Ohio and life was pretty good. Living together with each other our whole lives helped Laurel and I to really bond. Matter of fact, we made up our own language and learned Sign language. It came in handy when the rents got nosy. Our mother, Mary and our dad, Steven, love us deeply. Though they didn't say it much, we know they do. Though things changed and got a little tense when they both took jobs in the army, they still found time to be with us.

My sister and I both were curious about our parent's jobs but for some reason it never came up and when it did they changed the subject. Soon we stopped asking and just chalked it up to be something they'll tell us later. It must have been something important because they started being paranoid for our safety and sent us to self defense classes and more. Laurel was great at karate, SD and hung-gar while I was better at kung fu, SD and fencing. We loved our new skills, though I'd rather learn the guitar, but we don't bite the hand that feeds us.

Time moved on and soon I was the daughter of army parents for three years. I still had only one friend but the two of us were really close. Matter of fact, she's the only one who knows I hate that my parents are in the army. I keep thinking I'll get a call that tells me my parents are dead or something. She helps me the not think of it and I don't know what I'd do without her. Her name is Rose Dawn.

Anyway, I've just turned 16! That's great if I wanted to drive a car. I don't really, but my parents gave me a car and I have to admit, it's beautiful. It was a Chevy Camaro painted purple and with silver racing strips. I have my license but I doubt I'd be driving much. Well, that's pretty much my life. Oh, except for one more thing; over the last few months, Laurel and I noticed our parents acting…strange. We'd catch them looking at us like they thought we were going to disappear. Once they almost cried! It freaked my sister and me out so much we started to ask if something was wrong in a panic. We even asked if they were sick, like with Cancer or something. Or us! But they said no and, once again, changed the subject. I'm starting to think something strange is going on and somehow is going to affect my and my sisters' lives. And soon.

All in all, something weird is happening in my family. I just hope it's not bad.

With love, from me (I have got to stop listening to Storynory)

Roxie Drake.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't expecting this

By Water Toa (mainly) and Chasm-Chan

Original Plot line by 21Jellybeans

Chapter One

Roxie closed her diary and after putting the lock on and placed it under her pillow, swung her legs over to the ladder and moved down it quickly. As she massaged her fingers, she glanced around the room. She shared the room with her sister and the two had a bunk bed because of it. The room was filled with things from the two of them, some gifts, but mostly stuff they bought themselves or their parents did. There were two dressers, one a computer dresser while the other one was normal. There were two chairs, one for the computer while the other was a large bean bag. The walls were light purple and pink and the one window they had had a seat.

All in all, pretty cozy.

"Ah," Roxie grabbed the sunglasses off her dresser and slipped them on as Laurel walked in. "Come on, sis. Mama told us to go outside 5 minutes ago." Laurel said, wearing a visor and holding her Nintendo DSI. "I'm coming; just had to grab my shades." Roxie said.

Roxie and Laurels mama thought the two could use some fresh air and ordered them to go play in the back yard. The two, having no choice in the matter, grabbed some things like their visors since it was a hot and sunny spring day. Roxie had rushed up the stairs to grab her sunglasses but then had the incredible urge to write in her new diary.

The two rushed outside and 'played' in the sun for about an hour. By then the two were both thirsty and decided to head inside. "I'm going to get these things off and put them in my room." Roxie told her sister as the headed up the stairs, taking off her shades. As she dropped the shades off, she heard her parents in their room talking. And by the sounds of it; on the phone. Roxie didn't really pay attention, thinking it was her grandma or aunt, both of whom loved to call her mother. But when her dad sighed and then said 'I hate this. Are you sure it's the only way?' she realized it wasn't her grandma. As her sister came up Roxie silently moved closer to the door and listened.

She couldn't hear the other person reply but heard the sigh from her papa. "I never thought I'd have to do this, ever, in my life. They'll never get over it." He said. Roxie glanced to her sister, who was also listening behind her and the two shared a confused look. ~What are they talking about?~ the looks said. "If we knew this would happen, we never wound have taken these jobs, no mater how much money was offered." Roxie's mama said. ~What is going on?~ Roxie wondered even more. Come to think of it, the parents never said a thing about their work.

As the parents continued talking, the girls stayed silent and listened. Both started though, when they heard a sound they never heard before. Crying. Their parents were crying. Really scared now, Laura rushed into her room. Roxie started to follow, when she heard one last thing. "I just hope the girls don't hate us for this forever. Their both so sweet but under that temper in one and silence in the other, their both sensitive. If I'm anywhere near with this happens, I don't know what I'd do."

Roxie then slipped into her room and closed the door. Not seeing Laura at first, Roxie opened the closet door and walked inside. The closest was the girl's favorite place to talk. They can hear out but if they talk in a certain why no one can hear them. Laura was sitting on a crate with a pencil and paper. Once the door closed though she locked eyes with her older sister.

"What on earth were they talking about in there?" she asked, sounding as worried as Roxie felt. "I'm not sure." Roxie replied leaning on a wall. "By the sounds of it, two girls are going to lose their parents and somehow mama and papa got roped into doing it or helping it happens anyway. The question is, why? What can be so bad that parents have to give up their kids?"

Laura didn't have an answer and the two went silent. Over the next few weeks the girls paid close attention to their parents; when they left, their phone calls everything. The girls noticed that their folks starting really going out, trying to have fun with their daughters. Park walks, amusement parks, swimming, a party, all for them. Then they were given gifts. Very heavy gifts. Both girls were shocked to find their parents bought them new laptops and Laura got a tablet to draw with and Roxie got the iPod touch she wanted. Happily they hugged their parents and thanked them. Both caught how tight the hugs were.

Then early one week, Roxie and Laura were given another shock. "You're letting us do what? Go where?" Roxie shouted shocked as her parents nodded from their seats at the table. "We can drive to Cousin Rosa's place this Friday? Really? You're not playing with us?" Laura asked excitedly almost jumping out of her seat. "Yep. We think you girls should have some fun and were planning to take a small trip but work called again. So we decided to let you drive over to Rosa's." When they realized they weren't being tricked both girls jumped up and screamed happily. The rest of the week was filled with the girls packing and getting ready. And for Roxie, taking tests with her father to make sure she didn't get lost. They couldn't wait!

**Water Toa notes: Hi guys! Sorry this took so long.**

**Roxie: you better be. You posted this over a month ago!**

**Water: Well, life called and I had to answer.**

**Roxie:...You do know how corny you sound, right?**

**Water: Yep. Look, I'm going to keep writing this but I was planing to have most if not all of my chapters done first.**

**Roxie: But you got so excited that you posted it anyway.**

**Water: *nervous laugh* Right. So this story may or may not be added to much or as fast. And I have other ideas for storys. So just a warning before someone comes after me.**

**Roxie: Well, at lest you said that. I"m going to go play with my iPod now.**

**Water: Bye Roxie. And to everyone else, R&R a lot, Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It didn't take them long to get to their cousins house. The two have been here so many times over the years Roxie could have driven there with her eyes shut. Of course she didn't, she wasn't crazy. Once they parked in the driveway their cousin was waiting and rushed to tackle-hug the two. "You came! Oh, girls it's great to see you again." Alice, that's the woman's' name, said with joy as she almost strangled the girls.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, Alice but we can't *hack* breathe here!" Roxie choked out with a grin. Alice always was a hugger. "Oh, sorry! My bad." Alice said letting go.

Once the girls recovered and grabbed their bags they inside the house and after dropping off their stuff they walked to the living room. That's when they went on to do their normal 'over at Alice's house' stuff. Mainly watch anime shows while eating snacks, then watching normal cable and eating snacks, then playing around then eating then for dessert, more snacks.

It was in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anyone?" Roxie asked pausing the Wii game she was doing at the moment. "No, I don't think- oh wait. I think I know who it is." Alice said putting down her magazine and headed for the door. The sisters couldn't see who it was from the living room. But soon two men walked in with Alice.

"Roxie, Laurel, these are some…friends of mine." Alice said waving to the men next to her. "Orion Peters and Rio Thatcher." Both men bow-nodded as their names were said.

"These are my cousins, Roxie and Laurel Drake." Both girls got up and walked over. Both men were good looking. Thatcher was a little older then Peters by the white-brown hair. Both were tall, like 6 or seven feet tall, handsome and had matching bright blue eyes.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." Laurel said smiling shaking Mr. Rios' hand. "Hello." Roxie said simply shaking Mr. Orion's' hand. Both girls noticed something about the men right at the touch. For Roxie, it was how rough, scarred and worn the hand was and yet the owner held her hand with gentle firmness. Laurel felt similar without all the roughness. But both felt the weird static shock from them.

Anyway, after that the girls went back to their games while Alice went into the kitchen with the guys to talk. When they were in there after a while, Roxie leaned over to her sister. "Sis, did you notice anything…weird about those guys?" she whispered, turning up the music to help keep the others from hearing.

"Yeah, something was off. I wasn't going to say anything because I thought you'd think I was over analyzing it." Laurel replied ending her game and turning her full attention to Roxie, looking confused. "When I shook Mr. Thatcher's hand I got a shock. But not a normal one at all."

"Hey, me nether. It was almost like…he was full of energy and it was pushing out of him or something." The girls paused in silence just looking at each other in thought. Sometimes you just got to listen to your gut and boy were the girls' guts screaming. Something was off about those men,

A little while later Roxie went into the kitchen for a snack. By then she'd almost forgot the men were still here, they were so quiet, and was a little shocked finding them talking in low tones with Alice at the table. "Excuse me," Roxie said when she slid past one seat to the freezer. Pulling out a Danamals Strawberry Blast, her ears twitched as she listened to them speak in low voices. "They look like their parents." One said. "The oldest doesn't seem to eat as much as she should." The other said as Roxie grabbed a banana for her sister. "She's naturally skinny, Ratchet."

_~Ratchet? What kind of nick-name is that?~_ Roxie wondered as she headed back, not wanting to be caught listening. _~Sticks in your head though.~_

_$$Time Skip$$_

That night the girls slept into bed. Alice had two bedrooms in her home and the sisters took the guestroom or more to the point, 'Drake Room of Awesome'. There were two beds and while Laurel drew pictures with great skill, Roxie was reading a Me & My Brothers manga.

Alice opened the door a little and stuck her head inside. "Ready to sleep?" "Always." Roxie chuckled as she put the book down on the night table next to her and slid a little in the bed.

After Alice said good night and the lights went out, the two started to fall asleep. But the thoughts of those men, their parents and those cars in the driveway made it hard. Nether said it, but both felt the next day was gonna be a dozy. And give them their answers to why their parents cried.

**Hurray for me! I did it! I at last gave out this chapter. Sorry everyone, but I've found out that its sometimes hard to write a story based off another and wanting it to be close but not copying. And I have something to say. I'm sorry but while I will write this story, it's not very high on my To-Do list. My other stories and up coming stories has my attention right now. And this and my other stories may not be updated until sometime after August. It depends on how much I can sit and write. So long story short, I will update, but not much. Oh, and last but not least…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ON THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES! THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT**


	4. Chapter 4

**WT: ...Wow...I really didn't intend for this to be left so long. But I got my mojo for this back and while it still might be a bit slow on updates, I will continue it.**

**Roxie: Uh-huh.**

**WT: Hey, I said I was sorry.**

**Thanks to all you who followed, Favorited, and reviewed! **

**Dac1: Yeah, I know. I might go back and fix things later. Thank for reviewing!**

**Blatherskite3: Thanks and yes I will**

**lilyou22: I'm going to leave that a surprise. And honestly, I'm still trying to pick. I'm stuck before or after ROFT. I'm leaning towards ROFT, but that stuff the Fallen did with Sam on the tv's is something to think about... Thanks and I will try. : )**

**AngleicScream: :D**

**Lunar Mist: Sort of, but not really. In my own home I don't eat much one day then the next I'll be snacking a lot. It's just how she lives, but of course Doc Bot wont like that. So yep, you, I and Roxie are like souls : ) Or at least stomach lol. A little romance, but it's way _waaay_ off. Mostly it's about the sisters, not so much is planned for romance love. Thanks and I'll work in that.**

**DinoSaurusGirl98: Thank you! I really flattered you like this! And thanks for the cookies : ) Don't worry, I'll be careful who I give them too.**

**HelloPerson123: lol Thanks! That was the intention! I wanted to use more unque names, well, at least for Ratch. : ) At the time I wrote this at first, all the stories had almost the same names. And while I'm not saying yes or no...there is a high chance on the yes for both : ) And thank you!**

**FireflyAnAutobot: 0.0 Uhhh...thank you? Uhhh...ummm...**

**Roxie: Just take the complement and ignore the er other stuff.**

**W: I am, I just didn't expect someone to be doing that in a review.**

**Followers: 12**

**Favorites: 7**

**Chapter 3**

The next day soon came and both girls did their morning routines. After making sure they did everything and looked good enough for the day, the sisters went down the stairs, and headed towards the kitchen. They stopped at the bottom of the steps when they saw Alice standing in the living room, and Mr. Orion and Mr. Thatcher sitting on the couch. They sat at the ends, which left space for one more person in-between them.

"Good morning." Roxie greeted, though her confused tentativeness was just slightly heard. _What are they still doing here? _She wondered.

"Good morning, Roxie. Laura." Mr. Orion greeted back with a bow of his head.

Alice walked over to her younger cousins and gave them a large hug as her greeting. After playful cries of pain and lack of air, Alice let them go. Yet, the playfulness and fun seemed to disappear when the sisters saw Alice look like she was holding something back. Something bad-and painful-because her eyes were wet and her nose was reddish.

"What's wrong, Alice? Did something happen to mom and dad?" Laura asked, visibly worried. Alice quickly waved her hands, and shook her head.

"No! No, your parents are…fine. Just fine, I just…have dirt in my eyes, that's all."

Neither sister truly believed that, but before they could call Alice out, Mr. Orion stood up, and Alice went and sat in one of the chairs. Mr. Orion put his hands on the Drake girls' shoulders and smiled in a comforting manner.

"Your parents are fine. But the reason why I and Mr. Thatcher are here does have something to do with them." He said.

"Would you like a seat?" Mr. Thatcher asked, gesturing to the couch as Mr. Orion turned and sat back down.

_Is it just me, or is there more space between them than before? Huh. It's almost like they want_ _sis _and_ I to sit with them._ Roxie thought.

Laura shared the same general thoughts, and instead, the sisters shared the last chair. The smirks that crossed the mens' faces didn't get past the girls, as though the older men were impressed with something. "So, um, what's the story?" Roxie asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Mr. Orion leaned forward a bit and started to speak. "As you both know, your parents, Mary and Steven, work in the US military. But what you _don't_ know is that they work as testers for suits and weaponry. Their job is classified, for many of the things they test can easily be stolen and sold to the highest bidder."

Roxie and Laura shared a look of surprise. Out of all the jobs they guessed their parents had, somehow weapons testers weren't on the list. But at the same time, it made sense— in a hindsight sort of way.

"OK, so if their job is so 'classified', why are you telling us now?" Roxie asked with a raised eyebrow, which she quickly dropped when she noticed.

"And where are they? This seems like something they should have told us about." Laura added, not keeping her suspicion hidden as she raised a brow.

"That is one of the reasons we are here." Mr. Orion said, and his face became more serious, and almost on guard. He folded his hands together on his lap, and as he did that, Roxie glanced over to her cousin and noted she looked nervous and ready to bolt. That set Roxie even more on guard than she had been, but she covered it by not moving. Mr. Orion then continued, "Your parents were testing a new sort of suit that—in the right hands—could be a great help, or, a great disaster in the wrong. The technology in the suit and equipment are highly classified, however, and only those working of the project knew about it extensively."

"'Knew.' You said 'knew'." Laura pointed out, crossing her arms as she did, her eye brow moving up a little more.

"Yes, you see, a spy managed to infiltrate the lab where the specs for the suit and equipment were kept, and stole them. My men were able to track him down, but not before he sold off a bit of the informant to our enemies." Mr. Orion explained.

Roxie and Laura looked at each other for a moment, and Laura slyly signed the words 'Enemies? What enemies?'

"Who are the enemies the spy sold too?" Roxie asked, after shrugging one shoulder to her sister.

"That is complicated and this is _not_ the right place to explain all the details," Mr. Thatcher answered with a small hand wave. "But what you need to know is they are dangerous and have a lot of power. Given that, your parents and the others deeply tied into the project were put under Witness Protection as of three days ago."

"Wait, 'they'? What about us?" Laura asked, sitting up a little, and pointing to herself and Roxie in turn.

"Seeing as both of you are still youngli— young _ladies,_ and are not yet legally adults, it was thought best for you to be placed under my team's guardianship." Mr. Orion said.

The Drake sisters looked at him in surprise and confusion, and Roxie was the first to speak, "Wait, why is that? No offence intended, but my sister and I have never seen either of you in our lives. Why weren't we placed under Witness Protection with our parents?"

"Yeah," Laura added. "And you still haven't said where they are."

Mr. Orion spoke calmly, "Your parents are safe, but until everything is cleared out you can't know where exactly they are. It's—"

"WHAT?!" Both sisters let out, jumping from their shared seat. Both had wide open eyes and stared at the two men, adrenaline suddenly activating.

"What do you mean, 'we can't know'?" Laura asked angrily. "They're OUR parents! What could possibly happen if we know where OUR parents are?"

Mr. Thatcher tried to speak, but was quickly interrupted. "There's more to this then you're telling us," Roxie said, cutting off Mr. Thatcher, making him annoyed—and his face showed it. Roxie noticed that, but she honestly didn't care right then. She gently but firmly pushed her sister behind her as she spoke. "Either our parents aren't in Witness, or you really have no clue where they are or—"

"Oh, of course _we _know!" Mr. Thatcher said, almost jumping to his own feet, and prompting the girls to step back. The man looked a little red in the face and the girls could tell he was losing his patience.

_Too bad, so are we. _Roxie thought with a frown, interjecting. "Then why can't we be told? What are you two really doing here? Why does our cousin know you and why, if you're both from the army as you've lead us to assume, do you have a semi-truck and a rescue Hummer?"

Mr. Thatcher and Mr. Orion looked at each other, and gave the sisters a firsthand chance to see people appear to talk with just their faces. For a moment, not a word was said between the older men, and Roxie decided it was time to go—right when Mr. Orion stood up as well.

"Look, young ladies, everything will be explained at our base, but we have to go. The longer we're here, the better chance our enemies will track us, and find us here." Mr. Orion said, probably trying to calm them down, but not doing a very good job.

"They can track you here? Why would they be tracking you? And if that was an option; why not drop this bomb in the park or something; there are loads of people out there!" Laura said as she pointed out the window, referencing the people is Alice's neighborhood, which wasn't small at all.

"And what base? And where is it?" Roxie asked, crossing her arms. "We are not going anywhere with you until you tell us more." Roxie paused, "And why are _you_ so quiet, Alice? And why is this happening in your house anyway?" She added as she turned her head to look at said cousin.

Alice looked as though she wished the seat would swallow her up. The sisters had never seen her like that, but even though they were feeling a little guilty about calling her out, right now they wanted answers—and she needed to give them some. "Weeeelllll, you see…"

"Not to be rude, Alice, but spit it out." Laura said, her patience nearing its end.

"…Well, I was rescued by these men earlier this year. There was an attack in Akron when I went there, and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Alice explained, her fingers twirling around each other as she spoke. "I could have died. But they caught me and saved me. So I'm in debt to them. And we're on a friendly basis too."

"So because they saved your life, you decided to let them come into your house and—" Roxie started, then stopped when she realized what was going on. "You…you tricked us."

"No! No I didn't—" Alice tried to say but Roxie wasn't hearing it.

"This trip was all a—a sham! A hoax! You and our parents deceived us into coming here so we would be off guard and ill prepared! You knew we'd have no one to get help if things went sour since we don't know your neighbors and that's why the key to the front door is in your pocket!" Roxie said loudly, her hurt clear as she spoke and pointed to said pocket, which her cousin swiftly covered with a hand.

"What is _really_ going on? Tell us! _Now!_" Laura exclaimed, stomping her foot.

There was a tense silence, only the breathing in the room and the quiet buzz of the appliances was heard. Alice looked from one pair to the other. The grown adults who looked like they didn't know what to do or say, and the young ladies who looked ready to bolt.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Mr. Thatcher said at last. And then, he lunged at the sisters, with a needle seemingly appearing out of the blue in his hand.

Roxie's POV

"Oi!" I jumped back, and with a blank mind, pushed my sister back with one hand and swung the other at Mr. Thatcher. It was totally blind luck, even with those classes I've been taking, but surprisingly, I got him. I didn't put much force into the slap, but it did stop him for a moment in surprise. That was all I needed.

"Go!" I yelled to Laura and we turned and ran for the door. Thankfully the living room wasn't right next to the door, so we gained a slight lead. Once we started running though, I realized I never grabbed the keys from Alice's pocket.

"I got this," Laura told me, pulling a key out of her pocket. I smiled, proud, when I saw it. The key was a backup our cousin gave us a while back, and I kept losing it so Laura took to carrying it. I turned to watch her back for those few seconds she needed to put the key into the lock, and jerked in surprise when I saw the two men rushing at us.

"What—how?!" I started, not understanding how they got so close so quickly, when my sister grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the open door. I slammed it shut with my foot and my sister and I ran for my car. I almost twisted my ankle as I ran.

"Get in!" I quickly pulled my keys out and unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. Laura slid into the passenger's and slammed her door shut a half second before me. I just put the key into the slot and turned the Mustang on, when my thoughts caught up to me. "Oh shoot," I growled as I looked down out my window. "They put a boot on my car!"

"So, we're stuck?" Laura said looking out her window which faced the house. I looked out the window too and saw Mr. Orion standing at the door, as though he was waiting for something.

"I—I know! We can run for the Andersen's, they still live on this street, right? They might let us in," I said, looking out my window this time, my hands on the wheel gripping on so tightly they turned white. "We'll have to be quick, before they can prepare—"

"That is sadly not an option." A voice suddenly said from behind us, making me almost choke on my own spit as I whirled around. Sadly my sister did the same thing and at the same time, sooo I can guess what happened.

"OW!"

I rubbed my forehead as I moved back as the same time as my sister. In the split second I had my eyes closed in pain I felt a sharp sting in my neck. I slapped my other hand on my neck and opened my eyes in shock, to see Mr. Thatcher leaning back in my back seat, holding two needles.

"How?! Where did you come from?!" I cried out, knowing for a fact the doors were locked, and even if he was right behind us, I would have heard the man getting into my car.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mr. Thatcher said calmly. Both of us looked over to Laura as she tried to get out of the car. I quickly unlocked it and tried the same, but for some reason the doors wouldn't open. "That won't work."

"What did you do to my car?" I said, feeling a rising mix of dizziness and nausea hit me. I knew it had to do with whatever was in those needles. And, with how fast it was acting, my quickly fuzzing brain knew that even if my sister and I escaped, we'd probably pass out on someone's lawn in a few minutes.

Laura started to cough and leaned her forehead on the car window. I reached over to her and one word went through my head.

_Allergy._

"What…ever…you put in us…better…not," I stopped and swallowed, trying to finish my sentence with at least a little force in it as I glared over to the man in my backseat. "Have peanuts…in it. If my sister…sister…_d-diesss_…" My vision went in and out and I saw my sister go down, her hand dropping from her neck. I closed my eyes too, and in the last few minutes of consciousness, I heard the doors open and voices.

"Will they be okay?"

"Of course. They'll wake up fully at the base."

"Good. Please tell them I'm sorry."

I didn't hear the reply. By then I had fallen into a drug induced coma.

**Last update: 7/9/11**

**This update: 2/28/14**


End file.
